


That Which You Cannot Touch

by Unhinged



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhinged/pseuds/Unhinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words don't always tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which You Cannot Touch

Vegard fought back a yawn. He'd been driving for three hours without a break and his senses felt dulled, numbed by the monotony of the forest road. Bård was asleep next to him, mouth wide open, a sliver of drool running down his chin. Vegard rubbed his tired eyes and blinked. He needed to stop before he drove off the road.

The streetlights were small beacons in the darkness, cutting the black with their blades. To Vegard, the rhythm was hypnotizing: a yellowish light approached, blinded him and then left him in momentary darkness again. There was no snow so early in the autumn reflecting the beams, only dark earth absorbing the illumination. The spaces between the tall lampposts were where night truly reigned.

A sign announced the presence of a small town. Vegard didn't even consider continuing: his passenger was too precious to risk. He parked outside the only hotel he found and shook his brother awake.

“Are we there yet?” Bård muttered as he surfaced from sleep.

“Hotel. Checking in,” Vegard's voice was husky from the dry, crisp air.

Bård got out of the car without complaining. Vegard was slower to follow, the stiffness of inactivity weighing him down. They took their luggage from the back and entered the reception building together.

Vegard blinked in the sudden onslaught of light. Bård sauntered to the desk and asked for available rooms. The receptionist clicked away on his keyboard, the sound coming to Vegard through a haze of tiredness. He barely understood Bård's command to give his driver's license to the man.

“Excuse him, the elderly can't handle staying up this late,” Bård said without even a hint of humor in his voice. Vegard snorted quietly, recognizing his brother's mocking tone. The receptionist didn't seem amused. Vegard estimated him to be in his late forties or early fifties. Bård's tendency to play with fire would one day get him in trouble.

“We only have a room with a double bed available. Is that ok with you?” The man asked, slightly hesitant, not sure if the two men were a couple or just friends.

“Oh, me and my honeybunny are fine with that!” Bård said and threw his hand across Vegard's shoulders. The older brother glared at him and tried to protest, but Bård touched his finger on Vegard's lips, applying enough pressure to tease the line between firm and painful.

The receptionist made no comment and handed the key over. After signing the papers the brothers were ready to relocate to their room.

“What's wrong with you!” Vegard hissed as soon as they were out of earshot, walking down a corridor with faded floral wallpaper, passing by locked doors of heavy mahogany.

“Relax, there's no one here.”

“Why did you claim us as a couple?” Vegard's tone was heated, the heavy sleepiness gone.

“Are you ashamed?”

“Yes!”

Bård took his arm off Vegard's shoulders and turned away. He opened the lock and disappeared inside with his bag, leaving the door open. Vegard followed more sedately, taking care to close the door quietly behind him.

“You have no spine,” Bård said. He had already managed to take off his sneakers and jeans and was peeling the covers off the bed, not looking at his brother.

“Bård,” Vegard tried, but the younger brother wasn't listening.

“Shut up, I'm tired.”

Vegard spent a moment fumbling with his shoelaces. He heard Bård settle in the bed and make a grand show of pulling the one large blanket around himself. Vegard put his clothes neatly away and visited the bathroom. When he came out, Bård had his eyes closed and he was facing the wall.

“Why are you acting all offended?” Vegard asked as he sat down on the bed. He didn't look at his brother but kept his gaze on the hideous faded fuchsia wallpapers. “We agreed it had to stop.”

“You really don't get it?” Bård muttered against the blanket.

Vegard turned around and looked at his brother's huddled form, hand hovering above his shoulder. He stayed in the position for a moment, but Bård said nothing else. Eventually Vegard switched off the light on his nightstand and laid down, arms crossed on his bare chest in the chilly room. His earlier drowsiness was gone.

“What did I say?”

Bård grunted in the silent darkness of the room. ”You literally cannot be that stupid!”

Vegard kept quiet. He listened to a car pass by their window. One of the hotel visitors had a TV on and he could hear faint notes from commercial jingles.

“Are you really ashamed of us? Of me?” Bård finally said, in a voice that was small and hesitant. Deep inside a blanket, the cocky young man who could charm a room with his wit and dazzling smile was nothing but a shell to hide the insecure core within. “Is that why you ended it? The shame was stronger than what you felt for me? Did you ever really care?”

Vegard didn't say anything for a long while. He lied still, uninterrupted by his brother who kept his gaze on the opposite wall. The commercial jingles started again, filling the room with declarations of things one absolutely needed to buy, at obscene prices.

Words did not come easily to Vegard. He disliked forcing emotions into syllables, like trying to fit an apple through a sieve. There was no connection between what he felt and what he could say. Bård had never fully understood it.

“Bård.” It was a whisper and it held all Vegard couldn't express in it.

“So that's it huh? You'll just leave it like that, like you always do.”

The darkness hid the tears threatening to fall on round cheeks. Vegard blinked and wiped away the moisture that escaped his eyes. He turned onto his side and lifted his hand near Bård's shoulder again.

“I wish we never did it in the first place. I wish I would've been spared this pain,” Bård said, almost too quiet to be audible, as if he couldn't stop spilling out his private thoughts. “I wish I didn't love you so much.”

Vegard put his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder and pulled. Bård released a small yelp as he was brutally wrenched around to face Vegard. The older brother didn't give Bård time to orient himself but pressed his lips against his brother's. The kiss was rough, almost desperate. Dry lips met each other and clashed hard, exchanging warmth and moisture. Vegard cupped the back of Bård's head with his hands, letting his fingers tangle in the brown locks. He was breathing heavily through his nose, unwilling to let go.

Eventually Vegard released his brother and looked into the startled eyes. Bård blinked and brought a hand to his mouth. Slender fingers touched the pale pink lips, almost caressing them. Vegard was just a dark mass in front of him, the only source of illumination in the room behind him, a streetlamp spilling its sickly yellow light into the darkness.

Another car drove past them, interrupting the moment with a loud roar of the engine. Bård threw the blanket off himself and dove into Vegard's waiting arms, finding his mouth with his tongue. His brother had a full day's growth of stubble on his cheeks and the rough hair scratched Bård's lips as he kissed his brother's face, wanting to cover every inch of it. Vegard didn't tolerate his explorations long before he grabbed Bård's jaw and directed his brother's mouth against his own, biting on the lips with hungry desperation.

The television went quiet in the neighboring room. Neither man noticed the sudden silence, too focused on each other. They held tight, Vegard grasping Bård's back and pressing the thinner body against his own, wanting no empty space between them. Bård allowed the movement and felt the solid, warm mass of his brother's strong chest against his.

Bård's hand found the waistband of Vegard's red boxers and slipped inside. The member laid dormant, unlike Bård's own which was pressing almost painfully against his brother's stomach. Bård slipped back a little to allow some space between them, but Vegard followed the movement and closed the distance. His lips connected with Bård's again, hot and wet. Both were starting to run out of breath in their heated passion.

Bård allowed his fingers to run the length of his brother. Vegard released a faint moan and shuddered lightly against his brother. Bård pressed his other hand against his back, not allowing Vegard to move away. His grip got sturdier and Vegard's moans grew heavier. The stimulation was working and Bård felt a response in his hand.

“No,” Vegard whispered. Bård didn't slow down. He kept stroking the growing member, applying more pressure, not caring if his touch hurt.

“Bård, no,” Vegard said more firmly. Bård shut his brother's mouth with his own, filling it with his tongue. Vegard recoiled and broke free of the touch, wincing as the suddenly released rubber waistband of his boxers slapped against his stomach. He stood up from the bed and took a couple of steps back.

“What the hell?” Bård asked, more heat and passion in his voice than he had showed all evening.

Vegard ran both hands through his messy hair. His form radiated defeat and uncertainty.

“I don't... we shouldn't...”

“You started this. What the hell are you playing at?” Bård sounded truly angry. His confusion was often hidden beneath a shroud of hostility.

“I didn't mean to. I mean, I tried to tell you... I don't know.”

Bård looked at his brother intensely. The blue eyes were boring down on Vegard, allowing for nothing to remain concealed. The anger fluttered against Bård's reason until it abated. Bård scooted to sit on the edge of the bed, legs dangling to the cold floor.

“Come here,” Bård said and patted the space next to him. Vegard hesitantly approached and took the offered seat. They sat in silence for a while, listening to occasionally passing cars.

“I'm sorry,” Vegard finally said. He wasn't looking at Bård.

“Don't be. I got the message now,” Bård admitted and he could swear he heard Vegard gasp. After the mad frenzy of passion had cleared from his head, he understood what Vegard had tried to accomplish by kissing him. “You're lucky I know you better than I know myself, sometimes.”

Vegard put his arm around Bård's shoulders, sharing his warmth and silently begging his brother to continue. But Bård didn't express his thoughts verbally. He turned his head and planted a feather-light kiss on Vegard's cheek, above the line of dark stubble. Vegard's shoulders relaxed, the tenseness leaving his body.

“I know you don't want to talk about feelings,” Bård started and put his finger on Vegard's lips when he pursed them to say something. “And I won't make you. But just tell me one thing. Were you ever ashamed of me?”

“Not of you. Never,” Vegard reassured after a moment of silence. He didn't look at Bård when he spoke but kept his eyes on his tightly clasped hands. Bård put his own on top of Vegard's, forcing him to unclasp them. The brothers held hands and looked at the dark window opposite them.

“We did right to end this,” Bård said. His voice was colored by wistfulness and longing. They could never fulfill that deep yearning for intimacy that carved them until they were hollow. Sometimes Bård wondered if anything was worth denying their feelings for. He turned to look at his brother and fought the urge to kiss him.

“Let's just get some sleep,” Bård said with finality, hiding the stinging disappointment from his voice. The brothers laid down side by side, under the same blanket, bodies touching each other. In the privacy of the darkness behind locked doors, it was difficult to find the motivation to stay apart.


End file.
